The Grudge 2
by Yumi-Floppy-Usagi
Summary: Maka and Soul watch this weird movie on a Friday night. But it effects Maka more than she thought it would. She becomes unable to sleep at night alone! Can Soul help her get over it? Rated T for mature language and some mature actions.


_**So, I was watching The Grudge 2 the other day (obviously) and got an idea. Hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to Review! -Usagi**_

_**DISCLAIMER!::- I do not own Soul Eater or The Grudge 2. They all belong to their respectful owners.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"It's Friday friggin night! How can there be nothing good on TV? This is so uncool!" Soul asked, frustrated, as he continually flicked through the channels with the remote control.<p>

Maka helped as she searched through the TV Guide. "Your right, it's all junk! Nothing but sitcoms and soaps! Things made for stupid people! The standard in television is certainly dropping."

"Oh hey! Here's a good show!" Soul exclaimed, settling on 'Everybody loves Raymond'.

"NO! Nobody loves Raymond!" Maka shouted violently, snatching the remote and switching it like a ninja "That is the perfect example of shows made for stupid people!"

"...Fine. Then what?"

"Hmmm...There's a movie starting soon on Channel Ten. But I ignored it before because it's a thriller." Maka suggested.

"Ignored a thriller?" Soul immediately switched to Channel Ten. The end of 'The Renovators' was on. "How could you ignore a thriller on a Friday night when nothing good is on?"

"I thought you hated scary movies." Maka said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hate them? I love them! If I got scared of a movie I'd be the most uncool person ever!"

"Yosh! We'll watch 'The Grudge 2' then!" Maka got comfortable as the credits for 'The Renovators' rolled.

"I've heard about this movie from Kid." Soul said as the splodges of ink splattered across the screen in the shape of long black hair. "Apparently it's based on a true story. But I seriously doubt that. It's was probably just Kid being a smart-ass."

"Are those words supposed to be written in blood? There's no way blood is that bright! It's definitely a darker red than that." Maka stated matter-of-factly.

Soul sweat dropped at her. "It's just a movie..."

Time passed, and Soul and Maka were beginning to become intrigued. At first, Maka seemed like she was enjoying it. But just after the first scene where Kayako appears, she started tensing up. She complained that the movie had no coherent plot, and that because it's a sequel, there's no point in watching it, because they wouldn't understand it. She was nearly begging Soul to turn it off. She knew she was terrified of the film, but was too proud to say so, or walk out of the room. Luckily Soul hadn't caught on, as he was too engrossed in the movie.

Then came the Love Hotel scene, and Yuki was dragged into the mirror by Kayako. Maka couldn't control it any longer, and latched onto Soul's arm accidently.

"Are you okay?" Soul asked, puzzled.

"Huh? Y-yea I'm fine. I just...got a muscle spasm!" She lied, and hesitantly let go of Soul's arm. Making sure he wasn't looking, she grabbed a cushion and hugged it tight as a replacement.

Through many of the murders, Maka hid her face. At one point she let out a tiny whimper. That was enough for Soul to realise.

"Oh my god...Are you scared?" He asked, turning to her curled up beside him.

Cursing herself, she merely hugged the cushion tighter, her face, and her blush, hidden beneath it.

"And you were the one who thought _I_ hated scary movies." Soul was chuckling. Maka bravely stole a glance at the screen. The insane girl with red hair was running through the mental asylum. As she stormed through the heating rooms, Kayako appeared through the plastic, croaking like a death metal band vocalist. Then the part when Karen was stuck at the end of a corridor. The lights started flickering. As they exploded into black, Kayako could be seen in split-second bursts, black hair flowing, face mangled, hobbling closer and closer with each light, down the corridor towards her victim. Karen escaped to the roof, still being pursued. She crawled closer and closer to the edge, turned, and Kayako was gone. But before she could even sigh, a dark grey hand wrapped itself around the side of her face like undead snakes. The orchestra boomed almost as loud as Maka's heart, and Karen fell to her death.

Maka screamed, Soul gasped. She lunged at him, clutching him and burying her face in his chest. Soul was still watching the screen. When it had gone back to boring bits, he looked down at her, the smile completely wiped off. He patted her head reassuringly.

"Maka, don't freak. That was just normal people wearing face make-up. It's not real"

She stared up at him and he blushed a bit.

"Ah...um, What I mean is, this is really uncool of you." Soul said, scratching the back of his neck.

She nodded, and released him a little, sitting up properly, although she was still clutching his arm.

"Is it okay, if I stay like this?" She muttered, a tiny bit ashamed.

"No problem." Maka turned her attention back to the screen, but Soul kept watching her. Every whimper she let slide, every time she tightened her grip on his arm, and every time she found a scene unbearable and had to hide in the fabric on his chest, something in his heart lit up, and he was blushing.

'...so cute'

At last the credits rolled. Maka's eyes were so wide; Soul could see flying white words reflected in them. He yawned.

"Holy crap it's already 11:30! We'd better get some sleep."

Maka released his arm. "Ah...yea, right." Soul watched her as she got up, and walked slowly into her room, closing the door behind her. Almost the instant she was in her room, alone, she felt that dark presence. Her eyes kept darting around her room, looking for something she hoped she'd never find. She got into her pyjamas, and got into bed. She stayed there for a moment, as if psyching herself up, before reaching over and switching off her bedside lamp.

The room plunged into darkness. She felt blind and deaf and helpless all at once. She was being eaten by the darkness. It started swirling and shaping. It took the form of a head of long flowing black hair.

Her finger moved by itself and the lamp was back on, vanquishing the demon. But she still felt uneasy.

'I'll just sleep with the light on tonight...'

Soul's bedside alarm clock struck 12:00. He wasn't asleep yet. It usually took him an hour to fall asleep after settling down. He sighed.

'I seriously didn't get that movie at all...' He thought. 'It was really confusing, switching back and forth between present and future, character to character like that. Maybe I should watch the first one. I'll force Maka to watch it with me! That'll be funny.' A grin showed his pointed teeth. 'Honestly! She's so uncool! The way she clung to me. I've never seen her like that before.' His thoughts drifted to Maka more and more, and without him realising, a pink tinge had shown on his cheeks. 'I seriously thought she was going to cry. I couldn't even stop looking at her. She should've just stopped watching! Too proud for that I guess...And anyway, if she stopped watching, then I wouldn't have been able to see her in her cute state. Wait...What am I thinking? She's my Meister! And nothing else! I'm acting really uncool...'

Suddenly his bedroom door creaked open, creating a line of brightness in the crack. It was coming from the kitchen light, which was always on. A silhouette was revealed of a short figure. With a deep thud of his heart he thought it was Kayako. But sighed when he realised it was only the Meister he was just thinking about.

"Maka! You scared the shit out of me! What going on?"

Maka said nothing, but continued into his room.

"Maka...?"

She bent down and lifted the covers at the foot of Souls bed, climbed in, and crawled up until her head poked out the top where Soul was. She buried her face in his pillow.

"What the hell are you doing? Is this supposed to be a prank?" Soul asked, sarcastically.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" With that, Soul blushed deeply and fell backwards onto the floor.

"What? No! Go sleep in your own bed! That's too weird!" He was still blushing.

"I saw her!" She shouted into the pillow, muffling the sound.

"What?"

She lifted her head and looked at him. "I saw her soul! The Grudge! She's really here, she's gonna get me! Please let me sleep with you tonight! Only for tonight!"

Soul was still standing on the floor, staring at her. "...you actually saw her?"

Maka bowed her head.

"Your imagination is way to massive for your own good." He sighed. "Fine! But only for tonight! I HATE sleeping in the same room as other people!" Soul said as he lay back under the covers.

"Thank you Soul!" Maka hugged him tightly. Soul was only glad that it was dark enough to hide his blush. He left the door open to let in a bit of light from the kitchen. Maka curled up next to him, and fell asleep almost instantly. It took Soul a little longer though.

Next morning. Soul stirred and opened his eyes. He yawned and tried to stretch, only to be blocked by something. He rolled over and noticed Maka clinging to him like a teddy bear, her arms wrapped around his torso. He struggled to free himself. 'This is why I hate sleeping in the same room as other people! Why does something like this always end up happening?'He found it was impossible to escape. Maka arms remained tightly wrapped. 'HOW IS HER GRIP SO TIGHT WHEN SHE'S SLEEPING?'

Eventually Soul gave up, and waited for Maka to awaken.

Maka stirred and opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was Soul's distinctive smell. Mint and hot iron. She blushed as she realised what she had done last night.

"Mornin'." Soul muttered bluntly.

Out of instinct, Maka grabbed a thick book out of seemingly no-where and chopped him on the head with it.

"Ow! What was that for?" He exclaimed.

"Sorry! It wasn't my fault. I woke up next to a guy in his bed and...Instinct!" She loosely explained.

"You were the one who so desperately begged to sleep here!" Soul retaliated.

"How about Bacon for breakfast?" She asked, completely dodging the subject. She jumped out of bed and practically ran into the living room.

"Hey!" Soul caught her arm. "Where you seriously THAT scared of that movie?"

"I think we're out of bacon. Maybe—"

"MAKA!" Soul turned her around and grabbed her shoulders. "Don't dodge it! You have issues with that movie. I'll be damned if you'll be sleeping in my bed every night. You gotta sort it out."

Maka's head remained bowed. After a long silence, she finally spoke. "Sorry, Soul."

"What are you apologising for?"

"I should've stopped watching it, but I was just too stuck up. Now it's haunting me, and you're putting up with it." Maka muttered.

"Number 1, It's just a movie! Get over it! And number 2..." Soul lifted her chin, looking into her eyes. "I'll put up with it for as long as it takes. You're my Meister after all."

They both smiled.

"Thankyou... I think I'll be fine tonight." Maka said, retreating to her room to change.

The day past, and Maka was back to her usual self. However, as night fell, and the sun failed to give constant light, she started acting out again, as if the night brought out her true self. Once again when it was time for bed, she crept into Soul room and slid under his covers. He was already asleep this time. She lay awake, eyes darting around in fear. No matter what she focused on, everything in Soul's room looked like Her in the darkness. His wardrobe door was sitting slightly open. Inside was a black jacket hung on a coat hanger. Maka focused on it almost against her will. It melded with the white walls behind it and transformed into Kayako, her black hair covering her whole face except her wide, terrifying eyes. Maka tossed her body to the side, where she skipped a breath.

Soul's sleeping face was right in front of her, only inches away. His breath passed over her skin, warming her up. When she looked at him, she could see only Soul, no Kayako, no Toshio, no undead black cat rubbing at her feet. Soul vanquished all of it, even when he was sleeping. Soul became her escapism, her source of sanity, her addictive drug. The place she could stay to be at peace. She only wished she could've stared into his crimson eyes.

She squirmed so she could be as close to him as possible, without waking him up. She rested her head on his bare chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was so warm and catchy. She fell asleep listening to its rhythm.

Once again Soul awoke only to be surprised. Maka was once again in his bed, and was once again preventing him from getting up. She was lying with her head on his chest. He stared angrily down at her sleeping figure. But soon the anger disappeared from his face. He sighed, and gave up, once again.

'I can see this happening every morning...so uncool...'

He watched her during breakfast. She sat at the table, cutting her eggs elegantly. He stood at the stove, cooking his own eggs. Well, more like burning them. The reason: They were completely void of his attention.

"You know..." Maka said as she finished one egg and started on the other. "It's really annoying how you keep staring at me like a paedophile."

Soul snapped out of it. "A-ah...sorry..." He continued burning his eggs.

"Are you okay?" Maka asked, bringing her plate over to the sink.

"I should be asking you that." Soul muttered. "In case you haven't noticed, we just slept in the same bed two nights in a row."

"I'm in the process of healing." Maka said simply.

"Healing?"

"Yes. Healing. Everyone needs to take time off to heal when they get hurt."

"You're not wounded!"

"Maybe not physically"

"Maybe not at all."

"You said you'd put up with it for as long as it takes!"

"I didn't know I'd be sleeping with you every night from then on!"

"YOUR EGGS ARE BURNT!" Maka screamed and stormed out. Soul looked down at his blackened eggs and sighed.

"...Damn"

Maka sat on a bench at the basketball court. A bunch of kids were playing there. She was thinking.

'So carefree...'

A kid who was standing near the hoop, moved to catch the ball. As he did he revealed Kayako standing on the far end of the court, under the shadow of the trees. Maka quickly looked away, rubbing her forehead painfully.

'For heaven's sakes! It's just a goddamn movie! Kayako is just an actress with make-up and a messy wig! Who gets pissed off at producers and directors! Why is it affecting me so much? Go away!'

She looked up to the spot where Kayako had been, only to see Soul standing in her place. He stared at her worryingly before walking over and sitting beside her.

They both sat in silence for a long while, watching the kids shouting and playing. Soul was the first to speak.

"Do you trust me?"

Maka turned to him, and searched his face for any hint of jokes or sarcasm.

"Why are you asking that?" Maka asked, unsure.

"Do you trust me?" He repeated, silently demanding a straight answer.

"...Of course I do. I'm your Meister. No-one trusts you more than I do."

"Then why won't you talk to me Maka?" Soul turned to her, his scarlet eyes penetrating her defensive wall.

"Because...it's just a stupid problem."

"Any problem that messes you up this much is much more than just stupid. This is eating you. It's totally uncool. I want to help you." Soul moved closer to her.

"You are helping me, Soul. Just by coming here to talk to me you're helping me. And also..." She trailed off. Soul got even closer, expecting.

"Well...It's really helpful...you know, sleeping in your bed...with you." She turned away, with a blush. Soul was in a similar state.

"When I'm with you, I'm stronger. It's almost as if, you're able to pull me back to reality, when I'm stuck in a nightmare." Maka stared at her feet, her blush growing redder. "So, basically, I really like being around you, all the time."

"Heh..." Maka heard Soul laugh. She pouted and glared at him.

"It's funny. This started as nothing more than a meaningless horror movie." Soul said, smiling.

Maka laughed too.

"It's getting late, I'm hitting the hay." Soul muttered with a yawn. He started towards his room. Maka was sitting on the coach, looking a bit spaced-out.

"Maka!" She was snapped out of her thoughts. "You coming or what?" Soul beckoned from his doorway. Maka blushed, but followed. She went inside, and Soul left the kitchen light on.

As they both climbed into bed, for the first time, Soul noticed just now beautiful Maka was. The way her sandy blonde hair fell alongside her face, how her forest green eyes stared, how short her pyjama shorts were...

He blushed and rolled over, facing away from her. He tried with all his might not to think perverted thoughts. But it was hard, with her lying right next to him.

A high pitched scream violently shot Soul out of his sleep.

"What the hell—"

He caught Maka's fist just before he was punched in the face. He looked at her and saw that she was still asleep. However, her forehead was beaded with sweat, her eyebrows here slanted downwards in anguish, and she was thrashing and panting as if she was running a marathon.

"Maka! Wake up! Maka!" Soul grabbed her shoulders, and shook her to life. She woke up, but not completely. She thought she was still in the nightmare.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" She continued to scream. She clutched her head, running her fingers through her hair, nearly pulling it out. "Go away!"

"MAKA!" Soul's shout finally hit home. Maka stopped screaming, and let go of her head. She stared at her hands, before she started crying.

Unable to see her like this, Soul embraced her tightly, holding her head to his chest. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm here Maka. I won't let you get hurt. I promise." Soul whispered kindly. Maka wanted to look him in the eye, to thank him. Almost as if he'd read her mind, he lifted her head to look into her eyes, the tears still running down her face.

"S-Soul...!" She tried to speak properly, but all she could manage was blubbering. "I-I..."

Before she could try to talk again, Soul leaned in closer to her, centre meters away. She knew what was coming, so she shut her eyes as an invitation. Soul hesitated, so Maka leaned in for him. Their lips connected in a kiss. In that moment heat flowed through their whole bodies, their temperatures melting together as one. Neither of them knew what was going on. Nor did they care. Their kiss seemed to last for an eternity. All of Maka's tears dried up from the warmth that enveloped her and Soul. He pushed forward slightly and Maka fell back onto the pillow, still not disconnecting the kiss.

Soul licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Maka hesitantly obliged, not knowing what to do. Soul didn't stop. Maka let out a tiny moan as Soul moved so he could lie on top of her.

They broke the kiss for air. Soul couldn't stop staring at her, blushing and beautiful. He realised he must look similar. He shifted and lay beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close enough so nothing could pass between them, not even air. Maka snuggled into his chest.

"They're gone Maka. There's only me. And I'll always protect you."

"Thankyou...Soul." She whispered, once again absorbing the rhythm of his heartbeat, and syncing hers with it. She may not have known it then, but Maka was totally cured of The Grudge. Soul had completely healed her. But even so, that wouldn't stop Maka from sleeping in Soul's bed for another 3 or 4 nights.

Just before she fell asleep in Soul's arms, he said something Maka would never forget.

"I love you, Maka."

Maka wanted to wake up next to him every morning for the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you all! Reviews are much appreciated, bad or good! There's nothing an author likes better than getting a 'Review Received' Email in their inbox. Please help your fellows out!<strong>_


End file.
